


《自然系列》第6部：自然的训练

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [6]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：Jim试着教Blair开枪，结果发现Blair已经会了。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Kudos: 1
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	《自然系列》第6部：自然的训练

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820544) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



“好吧，听我说，Sandburg，”Jim Ellison从Blair手中拿过枪，无力地说，“第一条原则，你不能在每次扣下扳机的时候一边大叫一边退缩，明白吗？大叫和退缩会被考官认为是非常糟糕的表现。再说，是你扣下扳机的，所以枪响的时候你不应该表现得好像多么惊讶。”

“我讨厌枪！我讨厌他们！我讨厌这个训练！”Jim知道Blair此时要竭尽全力才能克制住跺脚的冲动。“你能想象我妈知道了会怎么说吗？实际上，她一个字都不会多说，”他忽然改变语调，“她会直接把我拉到新德里的驱魔师那里！”Blair激昂地补充。“而且她做得没错！”

“听着，Chief，就把它当做一场练习，假装你要拿下终身教授职位，”Jim玩笑似的说。

“我不想拿下终身教授职位，”Blair不配合地回答，“我不想拿下任何人！”

“你不会拿下任何人，”Jim反驳道，“你只会拿下那些瓶子！”他指着远处旧灌木栅栏上的一排瓶子。“别告诉我你那详细无遗的道德法典还要求你保护一堆玻璃碴子！”他将枪塞进Blair手中，“拿着，再试一次。”

Blair看了看手里那把显得无比沉重的巨大的黑色手枪，叹了口气，握紧粗制纹理的枪柄，举起枪口朝向目标。“Blair，记住，”Jim说，“你只需要证明你会开枪——没人会强迫你真的开枪。大多数警察在整个职业生涯都不需要朝任何人开枪。这只是一种你必须掌握的技能，但你不需要真的使用它。你是搞学术的，”他做了个假笑，“你应该知道所谓无用的知识吧。”

“很好笑，”Blair撇撇嘴，朝第一个瓶子对齐准星，“你的意思是为了应考死记硬背下来，考完之后马上忘记。”

“非常正确。”Jim说。

“这下我知道你以前是什么样的学生了，”Blair回嘴道，咬紧牙关开始扣压扳机。

“Chief，停下，停下，”Jim说，Blair松了一口气，立刻垂下枪口。“现在你还没开枪就开始退缩了好吗。先试着放松，就把这看作是，我不晓得，一种运动吧。”

“这是什么鬼运动啊。”Blair哼了一声。

“别说了，先放松，”Jim说，“放松了吗 ？”

“放——松——了。”Blair拉长调子唱到，声音里满满的暴躁。

“你听起来一点也不放松。”Jim回答。

“操——你——的。”Blair再次唱到。

“好吧好吧，我闭嘴，”Jim一边按摩两边的太阳穴，一边说，“你继续吧，想怎么做就怎么做。”

于是Blair抬起枪，闭上眼睛，开火，大叫，退缩。子弹远远地飞向左边，栅栏上的瓶子又平安地渡过几分钟。

“Sandburg，你需要集中注意力，”Jim说，“你学什么都很快——你年纪轻轻，身体健康，协调能力佳，绝对没道理做不了这个。你只是没在努力，好吗？”就在这时，一道白色的闪光划过脑海，Jim清晰地听到自己说的话，霎时间恍然大悟。他朝Blair看去，后者一见他脸上的表情立刻知道他知道了。

“噢，不。”Jim发出一声恼怒的呻吟。

“噢，完了。”Blair喃喃。他一把将枪硬塞进Jim手中，拔腿就朝身后的木屋跑去。

“Sandburg，站住！”Jim咆哮起来，将手枪塞进皮套然后追上去，在搭档刚刚钻进木屋时紧随其后一把按住木门。随后他抓住Blair的胳膊，将他的身体转过来，“为什么不告诉我？”

“你会让我用它的——别让我用它，”Blair一边央求一边拼命挣扎，Jim差点被一个160磅重（约72.5kg）的义愤填膺的人类学家撞倒。他双手稳稳抓住Blair的胳臂，使劲摇晃他。

“我们要保持沟通，Sandburg，”Jim咆哮道，“为什么你没告诉我你会开枪？”

“因为我才是向导，我有责任搞清楚——”

“你这个自大的小混蛋！”Jim彻底被激怒，一把将Blair推到墙上。

“噢，好像回到老时光对吗，Jim？”Blair呆呆地看着面前暴怒的伴侣。

（译注：Blair指的是电视剧中两人初识，Jim在愤怒中将Blair推到墙上。）

Jim伸出一根手指指着恋人，“别想打岔。你才是向导？那么你觉得我是什么？你从没想过在这方面，也许我可以帮到你？你就不能屈尊向我说出你的困难，向我寻求帮助？”

“因为我不想要什么帮助，我不想要学习控制它，”Blair绝望地高喊，“我不想！”Jim深吸一口气，后退几步，放开手。

“这就是了，”他平静地说，“你在抗拒。我对此同样熟悉得很。”

Blair转过身，朝墙壁狠狠地踢了一下。“Chief，别这样，这不是我们的木屋。”Jim并不十分真心地说。“来吧，和我谈一谈。”他轻轻拉起Blair的胳膊将他从墙边带开，“这次你坐下，我边走边说——让我们养成这个套路。”

Blair重重地坐进沙发，抬起头，“没什么好说的，你都知道了。”

“你可以引导子弹？”Jim柔声问，Blair点点头。

“我知道我可以，我就是知道，”Blair消沉地说。“我可以推动（push）它们，就像推动（push）人们做一些事。如果我想的话，它们会朝瓶子飞去——也许，也会朝人飞去，”他惊恐地从沙发上直起身体，Jim在他身旁的地板跪下，按住他纤瘦的腰。“我不能这么做，”Blair哭喊着说，“我不能，Jim——如果一定要这样，我就不干了，我发誓！”

“等等，等等，你把自己弄得很紧张，这只会帮倒忙。”Jim坚定地说，“这一点上你要相信我。”

“Jim，这到底算什么天赋？其它的能力——心灵感应、预见灾难，这些我可以理解，这些都是关于信息，关于预防，而不是杀戮！我是一个萨满，不是战士啊——但现在这算什么，某种猎杀的天性，还是——”

“原始基因返祖？”Jim故意说。（译注）

（译注：电视剧中，两人刚认识时，Blair曾这样描述Jim。）

“一点都不好笑。”Blair说。

“我那时也这么想。”Jim说。

“以后再教训我，”Blair向前倾身，“现在——帮帮我，拜托了。”他看向Jim的眼睛，“我现在向你寻求帮助，行吗？抱歉一直瞒着你。”

（TBC）

\----------

“好的，”Jim回答。“听着，也许你根本想错了，”他重新坐回地面。“你的解释是，向导是某种预备警察——或者哨兵的后援，所以像你说的，你能做的大部分都是关于提供信息和预防性的；相对地，一般来说，我拥有的是战士的技能，保护者的技能。可是，你再想一想，后来我们发现我竟然可以为你疗伤啊——按你的理解，不是应该反过来吗？”

“虽然这么说，”Blair说，“但这和我们的经验不符——毕竟我才是更容易受伤的那个。”

“是的，好吧，那么也许我们不应该质疑这个系统。”Jim回答。“你是萨满，但同时也是一个向导，这让你常常陷入普通萨满通常不会遇到的危险的境地，所以哨兵-向导体系考虑到了这一点：给我为你疗伤的能力，给你保护自己的强制性机制。”

“所以说是本能使然，而不是我自愿的？”Blair打趣道。

“两者都是，你知道的。比如说，即使过去我恨着你，我也会挺身挡在一辆疾驰的卡车前保护你，这相当于我自愿挡在疾驰的卡车前。而现在，不管说是出于本能还是自愿，我都会钻到那辆卡车底下，”他叹了口气，“所以当我人生的一幕幕在眼前闪过的时候（译注），我还不如留下一些快乐的回忆。”

（译注：人生的一幕幕在眼前闪过的时候，代指死亡前的时刻。）

“这可真甜蜜。”

“闭嘴。所以我拥有治愈你的能力，一种滋养的技能。同理，也许你也拥有战士的技能：说不定它能在某种程度上帮你保护我，在需要的时候为我战斗。”

“你真这么想？”Blair担心的问，Jim微笑起来。

“你真的在问我的想法吗？”Jim讽刺地回答，“上帝，你一定感觉很糟糕。”

“确实，我的确觉得很糟糕，”Blair真诚地说，Jim大笑。

“你真的是个傻瓜，宝贝，你知道吗？”

“你闭嘴。不过对于这个理论，我还是想不通，”Blair皱着眉头说。“按传统惯例，向导根本不配枪。那他们拥有的技能到底是什么？因为如果不配枪，那就没有子弹从枪口飞出，就谈不上需要向导去引导子弹。”

“绝佳的瞄准能力？”

“我的瞄准能力差死了。我有一半的时候都不能把钥匙准确地扔进置物篮。”

“也许你只是没有尽力去做，”Jim说，“因为扔钥匙不算紧急的事，所以你的向导本能不会被触发。”

“也许是这样的，不过还漏掉了一些东西。”Blair开始沉思。“有些线索拼不起来，这让我好难受。”

“来吧，我们出去试试，想通了就不会抗拒了。”Jim说。“你不妨学着控制它——学习它并不是为了去杀什么人，就这样想吧。”

Blair眯起眼睛，用大拇指勾住牛仔裤皮带的环圈，细细地思索一下。“你居然，”他声音温柔而危险，“主动要求做实验？”

（译注：暗指Jim一直不喜欢做实验，比如测试哨兵感官能力范围之类的。）

“有来有往才公平，”Jim边说边站起身，“快来。”Blair做了个鬼脸，半拉半就地让Jim把自己从沙发上拖起来，然后一起走出木屋。

“至少现在知道我们到哪一步了，”Jim说，两人走到临时靶场。“这里很安全，几英里之内都没人。你可以放开自己去尝试，看看你的能力到底如何。”

“我仍然不喜欢这个，”Blair说，“我之前确实准备好要学习射击，但是我并没有准备好——”

“如此擅长它？”Jim替他完成句子，Blair点点头。

“是的，擅长射击这个想法让我不得安宁，我真的不想对任何东西或者任何人使用暴力。但是自然啊，”他从Jim手中接过枪，“自然总有别的主意。”他叹了口气，朝目标抬起枪口，忽地停顿，“我真的很自大吗？”他不安地问Jim。

Jim笑了。“你可以自大，真正让人头痛的正是你有权这么做。如果我是你的话，我都懒得搭理任何人，我会让所有人无法忍受。”

“我真的很抱歉，”Blair真诚地说，Jim低头飞快地在他的嘴角印下一吻。

“现在闭嘴，开始射击。”Jim说。Blair重新举起枪，感到一阵突然的恐慌，因为他内心强烈的欲望催促着他推动（push）子弹。他的胸口一片发紧，Jim回应了从他身上传出的焦虑的浪潮，走到他身后，轻轻地将双手放在他腰侧，鼓励着。Blair深深呼出一口气，大脑一片空白，然后砰——哗啦！砰——哗啦！砰——哗啦！瓶子一个个爆裂开来。

垂下枪口，Blair脸色苍白，大口换气，持枪的手颤抖个不停，Jim捉住他的手腕从他指间取过枪。

“放松，放松，”Jim安慰地说，“坐下，先坐下。”Blair颤抖着让Jim帮他轻轻坐到草地上。

“噢，见鬼，”Blair轻声重复，“见鬼，见鬼，见鬼。”Jim在他身旁坐下，Blair感到一片眩晕于是靠在Jim肩头，闭上双眼。Jim从身后抚慰地抱着他，保护地用胳膊搂住爱人宽阔坚固的肩膀。

“没事了，已经没事了。”Jim在他耳边低语。

“我感觉不太舒服。”Blair说。

“没事的，你会没事的。”Jim轻声回答。

“Jim，我不知道自己能否应付得来。”Blair说。

“你可以，你可以应付一切。”Jim坚定地说。

“天啊，我真希望我有你的自信。”Blair说。Jim坐直身体，低头看他。

“你可是我的向导。”Jim简单地回答。

Blair仰面躺倒在草地上，抬头看着天空。“你的向导不喜欢这种感觉，”他说，“你的向导真的很不开心，Jim。”

“那是什么样的感觉？”Jim问。

“这就是可怕的地方，”Blair说，又闭上眼睛，胃部一阵抽搐。“我感觉很好（good），容易极了（easy），自然极了（natural），正确极了（right）。”

“也许……也许你不该抗拒这种感觉。”Jim试探性地建议。

“但——但这种感觉把我撕成了两半，”Blair说，瞪着上方的天空。“有两股互相抗争的冲动，你明白吗？一边是‘放开手去做吧’，一边是‘不能这样做’——很难受。”

“我明白，”Jim说，嘴唇扭曲成一个讽刺的微笑。“现在你知道我是什么感觉了吧。Nature vs. culture,”他若有所思地说，“Instinct vs. upbringing。”

“开枪射击怎么能是自然的呢。”Blair愤怒地坐起身。

“自然并不总是让人愉快，”Jim说。“丛林也不总是……文明的。很明显。”

“这我知道，”Blair叹息，用手捋了捋头发，“我知道。”

“我不知道你是怎么想的，但我自己正学着跟随自然的感觉走，”Jim说。“在哨兵这件事上，在和相爱这件事上。”他轻声补充。“以前我绝想不到……”他停顿一下，轻声叹息。“现在我学着相信我的感觉，其它就随它去，你明白吗？”

Blair身体前倾，吻了吻他，一手贴上Jim的后脖颈。他张开嘴，让Jim的舌头进入品尝他的味道，然后让Jim将他推回草地，俯身在他上方，舌头激烈地在他嘴中进出。

当Jim稍微退开身体，但舌头仍流连在Blair的上唇时，Blair抬起头用深沉的眼睛看向他，“我愿意为你杀人，我愿意为你而死。”

“我不要你那样做，”Jim说。“你有极强的道德要求，我确实明白这一点。我不希望你被推着（pushed）去做一些你没准备好或者你不想做的事。”

“推着，”Blair咀嚼这个字眼，半撑起身体，然后迎向Jim的眼睛。“原来是这样，一切都是因为推动（pushing）。”

“你在说什么？”Jim问。

“这段时间发生的所有事，”Blair坐直身体说，“都是‘推动’。我推动子弹瞄准目标，推动人们做某些事，甚至是推动我们的谈话——就是我在很远的地方对你说话，是因为我把我的话推向你，所以不管你在哪里都会听到。这些其实是同一种技能，你发现了吗？”

“也许是的。”Jim说。

“就是这样的，”Blair重复道。“Jim，如果真是这样……”他忽然停下，Jim几乎可以看见他脑子里的齿轮在飞速转动。

“怎么？”

“这……挺好的。”Blair回答，心烦意乱地抓了抓胳膊。“我的意思是，到目前为止我不能推动人们做不好的，或者他们确实不想做的事情。我产生这个想法是因为你刚才说，你不希望我被推着去做一些不想做的事。如果这一切都是关于推动，都属于同一种技能——那也许它们遵循一样的规律：它们都会被收束在我的道德观念之内，无法摆脱它而施展。”

“我真的不是非常理解你说的‘推动’（push）的意思，”Jim坦白。

“是的，我明白，这很难解释。我也不知道我能不能说清楚。”Blair叹气。

“如果你都不能说清楚的话，那没人能说清楚。”Jim回答。

Blair笑起来。“它就像……某种助力。”他不满地呻吟一声，用拳头敲打地面，焦虑地摸索用语。“就像……你知道事情应该怎么发展，所以你只需要……‘推动’它们往那里发展。就像在轨道上加油一样——你改变不了轨道的走向，但是你可以让车跑得更快更容易一些。不行，我越说越乱了，可恶！”

“没关系，继续，你说得很好。”Jim专注地倾听。

“啊啊啊——”Blair发出哀鸣，“——总之你只是让事情朝它真正的方向发展下去。让事情的发展变得更容易。你让必然发生之事加速发生——但加快了发生的脚步，让事情沿着你希望的时间线发生。你给它加速，强行推动，”Blair又叹了口气。“也许听起来拟人化得有些可怕，但是是子弹想要击中瓶子。你只是从某种程度上给它们许可。而我说的话……我说的话想要被你听到，所以它们奔向你，”他微笑一下，“应该说我的一切都想奔向你，你之于我而言是一块磁石，一直如此。而人们——大多数人心底深处都知道该做什么，不该做什么。他们想做正确的事。他们不这么做只是因为他们误入歧途。所以你推动他们去做正确的事。”

“所以你说了这么多，总的来说，”Jim开口道，“就是你是向导。你引导人或者事情朝他们正确的、自然的方向去。”

“正是如此！”Blair假装生气地说，“你真的能将复杂的问题大而化简。我恨你，Ellison。”他不满地接着说，同时嘲笑自己的愚蠢。

“我也恨你，Sandburg。”Jim回答，温柔地伸手握住一束卷发。

“再亲亲我，你个混蛋。”Blair说，靠近Jim，让后者轻轻在他脸上落下一吻。

“我一直恨你，”Jim喃喃地说，轻轻用鼻子蹭着Blair耳后的脉动点，感受Blair柔软的发卷擦过脸庞的感觉，深深吸进令人沉醉的味道。“从第一眼看到你开始就开始了。我不知道拿这种感觉怎么办，所以一直压抑它。”

“我也是，”Blair低声回答，伸手抚摸Jim的脸颊。“我那时想，‘这傻大个是谁？可惜了那个火辣的屁股！’”

“嗯，”Jim同意道。“我想的是，‘这人让人火冒三丈’，但又想你那里是不是很大。”

“然后呢？”Blair说。

“事实证明你确实能让人火冒三丈——嗷，我开玩笑的！”他大喊，因Sandburg给他一巴掌而吃痛。

“你太过分了。”Sandburg咧嘴笑着说。

“谢谢，不需要你特别强调，”Jim说着，将Blair推倒在草地上，“我也不是那么那么压抑。”

“感谢如此。”Blair说。Jim解开他的牛仔裤，拉下拉链。

“你知道吗，”Jim一边将Blair的牛仔裤和内裤往下拉一边随意地说，“在外面做也不错。也许我们应该找个郊区的屋子用来过周末。”

“天呐，我都要死了，而你还在想着置办房子？”

“真的，你觉得呢？你开始工作的话我们也许负担得了。”

“什么意思，我现在没在工作吗？我整天躺沙发上吃小糖豆、看脱口秀？”

“有薪水的工作，你知道我的意思，别吹毛求疵。”

“Jim，你现在让我非常想吹毛求疵，”Blair呻吟道。“你希望我别吹毛求疵？那就别啰里啰嗦惹得我吹毛求疵。”

“哦，是吗？”Jim不慌不忙地说，坐在他的跨部。“看来有人要学着耐心一点。”

“Jim，我耐心不了，”Blair闭上眼睛，伸手抚弄自己勃起的顶端。这时，他听到Jim发出一声厚重的喘息，感觉到强烈的欲望席卷恋人全身。他惊讶地睁大双眼看向Jim。“你喜欢这个？”他轻声问，更加故意地抚摸自己。

“我，天呐……”Jim疾浅地呼吸。

“你喜欢，”Blair低声说，“你喜欢看我自己弄。”他慢慢把手伸到嘴边，一根接一根地舔舐手指，然后是手掌，然后把手放回自己的勃起上，色情地从头抚到底，期间紧紧盯着Jim的视线。“为什么不告诉我？”

Jim张口欲言，又闭上嘴，摇摇头。

“你应该告诉我这些事，”Blair低声说，“你可以告诉我任何事。”他将手握成拳，挺起身体操进拳心，另一手抚弄自己的身体找到一边乳环。在下一次挺身时，他轻轻拉拽乳环，发出沉重的喘息，随后身体挺得更高，手指拉得更用力，渐渐迷失在欢乐中——他知道这欢乐既是给予他自己的，也是给予Jim的。

Jim隔着裤子一把抓住自己的阴茎，浑身战栗地迎接高潮，沉醉于躺在夏日明媚阳光沐浴的草地上的迷人的男孩抚慰自己优美身躯的画面之中。他勉力呼吸，享受高潮后的轻松，看着Blair将自己带向顶点——健硕的身体绷得紧紧的颤抖不止，双眼轻合，潮湿的嘴唇微微开启，发出低柔的呜咽，喷射而出的液体浸湿了手掌。Jim打了个寒战，在Blair缓缓挤干自己后握住他的双手轻柔地舔去他指尖的液体，又低头用亲吻将洒落在Blair腹部的部分吸吮干净。

Blair懒懒地抚了抚Jim的头，随后轻轻地拉了拉，让他躺到自己身边。

“我们要保持沟通，Ellison，”他用Jim刚才的话轻声打趣。“为什么没告诉我你想看我自己做？”

“因为你才是向导，”Jim微笑着回答，“你有责任自己搞清楚。”

“你知道，有性癖是正常的事，”Blair认真地说，一手轻抚Jim的脸侧，“只要是关于我的性癖就行。我可是一个自大的小混蛋，”他解释说，“你不准有二心。”

“如果我是你，我完全不会担心这个问题。”Ellison低声回答。

“很好，否则我就把你‘推’到一辆卡车底下。”Blair侧过身，用手肘撑起身体。“说真的，Jim，你应该试着和我说一说，关于性爱。”他试图鼓励Ellison表达自己的喜好，“如果你喜欢看我摸自己，我会这么做。”看到爱人的身体颤抖起来，他伸出手掌轻轻按在Ellison胸前。“我们可以尝试很多事，”Blair补充说，“只要你告诉我你喜欢什么。”

“我喜欢你，”Jim说。

“我也喜欢你，”Blair说，坐起身，挣扎着穿好裤子，拉上拉链，“这是前提。”他从牛仔裤口袋搜出一个发圈。

“我觉得很难启齿，”Jim承认道，注视着他的爱人一把拢起头发，将它们扎在脖子后面。

“我理解，”Blair微笑着说，“我会想办法训练你多讲下流话。”

“再困难的事到你这里就变得简单起来。”Jim说。

“嗯，我在性方面没什么困扰，”Blair赞同道，“我有的是暴力方面的困扰——那是相当地多。”

“暴力方面我有经验，”Jim坐起身，“非常不幸。”他微笑，“这方面我是地道的美国人。”

“那可真是太棒了。”Blair回答。

“我喜欢你的头发。”Jim忽然说。

“一个好的开头，”Blair说。他靠近Jim，低声说，“你想不想射在我的头发上？”

“上帝啊，Blair！”Jim险些呛到。

“想不想？”Blair问，虽然Jim的反应已经清楚地告诉他答案。

“我——”

“想吗？”

“是的。”

“说出来。”

“我不能，”Jim勉强地说。

“试一试，说出来。”

“我……我……我想射在你头发上，”Jim用蚊子一般的声音说，闭起眼睛，竭力恢复控制。最终，他长长呼出一口气，让自己的视线落回恋人身上，“你愿意让我这样做吗？”

Blair用难以置信地眼神瞪着Jim，双手捂住脸，摇摇头。“老兄，有没有搞错。我刚和你说我可以为你去杀人啊，你觉得我不会允许你射在我头发上吗？这太扯淡了。我告诉你，我今天来到这个见鬼的靶场，学习如何射爆人的脑袋——顺便说，这一点得到我们共同的社交圈子的认可——Blair Sandburg是一个美国英雄——然而如果我允许你射在我头发上，我就会变成某种神经病吗？”他举起双手，做出投降的姿势，“随你怎么想，但是我觉得这简直扯淡。”

“你说得对，这简直扯淡。”Jim皱着眉头说。

“这就对了，”Blair说。他拔出地上的一片草叶，放进嘴里，“你真的想在郊区要个宅子吗？”

“是的，”Jim说。“我喜欢待在户外，喜欢和你一起在户外，就像现在这样，感觉……很对。”

“好的，让我先走上工作岗位，看看我税后能拿到多少。”Blair沉思地咀嚼嘴里的叶片。

“还有海滩。”过了一会儿，Jim说。

“我喜欢海浪的声音，”Blair说，“但是相信我，老兄，在沙滩上做爱真的一点都不好玩。不要听别人瞎说——他们在撒谎。”

“这样么，”Jim思考着，“冲浪，和你做爱，冲浪，”他掂量着两种选择，“好吧，我想这不会是一个多项选择题？”

“一个皮肤被擦痛的向导不会是一个开心的向导，”Blair斩钉截铁地说。

“好一条警示名言，”Jim站起身，“我会把这句话纹在我的额头上。”他朝Blair伸出手，“来，我需要冲个澡，然后我们烤点东西吃。”

“啊，拜托请不要汉堡，我这个周末实在摄入太多红肉，我要开始多吃蔬菜。”Blair一边起身一边说。

“不要太挑剔，表现好一点。”Jim说。

“我对你一直表现非常好。”Blair说。

“你还行（okay）吧。”Jim说，转身朝木屋走去。

“‘还行’？”Blair难以置信地说，“我‘还行’？”说完他意识到自己被戏弄了，于是朝Jim的肩膀重重拍去，“你是个大混蛋，你知道吗？”

“是的。”Jim愉快地露齿而笑。

（完）


End file.
